Sleeping Dragon
by CelestialAuthor
Summary: Lucy looks after Natsu after the Tower of Heaven fight. Fluff, my first Fairy Tail fic


Sleeping Dragon

Lucy Heartfilia watched as the pink haired boy tossed and turned in her bed, feeling helpless that she couldn't do more to help her friend. She collapsed down into the chair she had moved closer to her bed, close enough to keep an eye on Natsu.

"Happy? Natsu will be okay, right?" The blonde asked, looking up at the flying cat who was circling her bed.

"Aye, sir. Natsu has been in worse shape than this and pulled through. He'll be fine" Happy answered as confidently as he could as even he was unsure if Natsu would pull through this. Natsu had been sleeping solidly for the past twenty-four hours. A long time even by Natsu's standards.

"Why the concern all of a sudden? Is it cause you LOVE him?" Happy asked, emphasising the word love

"Shut up cat!" Lucy snapped

"I'm concerned because he's my friend. My teammate. I mean... If it wasn't for Natsu then I might never have made it into Fairy Tail, which had been my dream since I was a girl. So, of course, I'm concerned about him" Lucy added in a softer tone.

It hadn't just been Happy and Lucy looking after Natsu while he was sleeping, Erza and Gray had stopped by earlier. Erza was a lot quieter than normal, Lucy found it very hard to read what the red-haired wizard was thinking. Her face gave nothing away but Lucy could have sworn she saw something in Erza's eyes that looked like... Guilt? Gray wouldn't say much when he was there but his eyes would never leave Natsu. As much as he and Natsu fought Lucy knew that deep down... VERY deep down they respected each other.

A few hours after Erza and Gray said their goodbyes with a promise to visit the pair tomorrow (which caused an outcry from Happy, feeling left out) Lucy heard a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" She yelled out. Lucy heard the lock click as her front door was opened with the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Hiya Lucy" Levy greeted, stepping into Lucy's bedroom

"Oh, hey Levy" Lucy replied, turning around to the blue-haired wizard

"How's he doing?" Levy asked

"Still sleeping" Lucy answered

"Well I can't stay long, Jet, Droy and I are setting off on a job but I just wanted to come by to give you this..." Levy smiled, handing Lucy a small tin

"It's one of Mira's casseroles. For when he wakes up" Levy winked

"Thanks, I'm sure he'll wolf them down, you know what Natsu is like around food" Lucy smiled.

"Let him know we're all thinking of him, it's too quiet around the guild hall without him" Levy joked

"Will do" Lucy giggled

"Well I'm gonna be off, take care, Lucy," Levy said, turning around and leaving Lucy's. Lucy waited until she heard the front door click shut behind her friend before returning to her seat next to Natsu. She gazed down at the cuts and scratches that adorned his arms and torso before raising her eyes to gaze at his sleeping face. It was the most peaceful she'd ever seen him look

'Had he always been so muscular?'

'Had he always looked so handsome?' She thought to herself. She let her mind wander back to her earlier words to Happy. She did owe Natsu a lot. If she hadn't had met him, she wouldn't be where she is now... A Fairy Tail wizard, her dream had come true and it was all thanks to Natsu. In such a short time he'd become one of the most important people in her life. He was her best friend.

"Umm, Lucy. Why are you blushing?" Happy asked, floating next to Lucy's head.

"What! I'm not. Go away cat" Lucy yelled, now painfully aware of how hot her face was flushed.

"Ha... You do LOVE him" Happy beamed triumphantly. Lucy didn't give an answer. She couldn't. She didn't love Natsu. Did she? She couldn't love him. Could she?

A few hours later, Lucy hadn't realised she had fallen asleep. Her head propped up by the cushion of her chair, Happy sleeping next to her. Her home was quiet barring the small sounds of... Natsu stirring. Lucy was suddenly wide awake, leaning forward on the edge of her chair. He groggily sat up, wincing as he did so.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried out happily, throwing her arms around him

"OWW! Lucy, be careful will ya" Natsu laughed, acting hurt.

"Oh! Sorry" Lucy let go of him immediately.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. concern evident in her voice. He saw the worry lines on her face. He couldn't let her worry about him...

"I'm fine. I'm good as new" He beamed. putting on his biggest smile for her

"I-I have food here for you... Mira made you a casserole for when you woke up" she told him

"Great! I'm starving" he told her, she smiled at him and got up to fetch him the casserole. She came back moments later, handing him the casserole and watching him eat... Well, it was more like he inhaled it, Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Aw man! That was amazing" Natsu announced, placing the now empty box on Lucy's bedside cabinet

"Natsu..." Lucy began

"Yeah?"

"I umm... Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy repeated her question

"I told you... I'm fine! I'm all fired up" he told her, he hated lying to her but he had to, too make her feel better. Lucy shot him a small smile. She looked at his smile and it finally hit her. She loved him. She loved how he was always there for her, she loved the way he'd always put on a brave face for her. She just loved everything about him.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. She didn't get an answer as Natsu had passed back out and was now snoring peacefully. Lucy pulled the covers back over him and kissed the top of his forehead

"I'll tell you later" she whispered as she lay down next to him and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep herself.


End file.
